


Dan Kita Akan Pulang

by Kleirdelun (Lunarea)



Category: Supernova Series - Dee Lestari
Genre: Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25839754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarea/pseuds/Kleirdelun
Summary: Satu hari satu malam sebelum Hari Terobosan; Alfa dan Bodhi, dan kemungkinan mereka akan mati.
Relationships: Alfa Sagala & Bodhi Liong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Dan Kita Akan Pulang

**Author's Note:**

> Ditulis tahun 2016, dipost di platform yang berbeda, dan diputuskan buat dipindah ke sini biar nggak kebanyakan akun.

“Kalau kamu mati hari ini dan lahir kembali besok pagi, kamu mau jadi apa?”

Satu hari satu malam sebelum mereka kemungkinan betulan ‘mati’, Bodhi mengerjap mendengar pertanyaan Alfa. “Yang pasti nggak jadi sapi,” katanya—niatnya menjawab asal-asalan, tapi ia sadar jawabannya tiga perempat serius. “Pernah nyoba sebentar, nggak enak.”

Alfa tergelak pelan, tapi tawanya tak bertahan lama. Belum lewat beberapa detik, kedua bibirnya kembali terkatup rapat, membentuk satu garis lurus—melankolis. “Kita mungkin nggak akan kembali besok,” ucapnya lamat-lamat. “Salah satu dari kita, bisa jadi semuanya.”

Sekali lagi, Bodhi mengerjap. Namun, kali ini ada perasaan tidak nyaman menyusup di dadanya. “Kamu kedengaran kayak bakal mati besok,” ujarnya dengan kening mengerut. Sudut-sudut matanya menangkap sosok laki-laki di sampingnya—menangkap kegelisahannya. “Nggak akan ada yang mati besok, Alfa. Semuanya pasti pulang. Kamu juga...” Tiba-tiba kalimat Bodhi mengambang saat tatapan Alfa jatuh padanya—tiba-tiba ia tidak lagi yakin.

“Aku kira sebelas tahun insomnia kronis sudah cukup jadi pertaruhan nyawa, tapi ternyata ini,” Seulas senyum perlahan tampak di wajah Alfa, “adalah pertaruhan nyawa yang paling nyata. Untuk pertama kalinya aku lebih memilih susah tidur sebelas tahun.”

Bodhi terdiam. Pernyataan Alfa mengusiknya. Bertahun-tahun ia merindukan hari di mana ia akhirnya melepaskan diri dari raganya. Bertahun-tahun ia bermimpi mengecap kematian. Bertahun-tahun sebelum hari ini.

“Dulu aku paling pengin mati,” Setelah beberapa saat, suara Bodhi terdengar lagi, membuat Alfa yang tengah ‘hilang’ di dalam pikirannya menoleh lagi. “Mending mana, mati atau mendadak jadi lalat kelaparan, atau jadi hewan sembelihan? Dulu, mati adalah hal paling mewah yang nggak pernah bisa aku dapat. Tapi,” Bodhi menghela nafas pelan, “setelah semua ini—setelah Kell dan Guru Liong, setelah _kamu—_ aku nggak pengin-pengin banget mati besok.”

Alfa benar-benar tertawa sekarang—tertawa tergelak-gelak, seolah ia baru saja mendengar hal paling lucu sedunia. “Kalau kamu beneran memilih Kell dan Liong, dan _aku_ buat jadi motivasi untuk nggak mati besok, kamu payah, Bodhi,” katanya, masih sambil terbahak.

Bodhi cuma tersenyum menanggapi Alfa. Ia memeluk lutut sembari menunggu hingga tawa Alfa mereda sebelum akhirnya melontarkan pertanyaan yang sama, “Kalau kamu mati hari ini dan lahir kembali besok pagi, kamu mau jadi apa?”

“Nggak tahu,” jawab Alfa, kini matanya menerawang ke atas, ke langit—hanya ada satu, dua bintang yang terlihat, tapi lebih baik daripada tidak ada sama sekali. “Tapi kalau lahir kembali, aku mau ketemu kamu lagi. Mungkin.”

Kini giliran Bodhi yang tertawa keras.

*

_“Kita semua pasti pulang, Alfa. Aku, Elektra, Zarah, Gio, Mpret,”_ Kalimat Bodhi terngiang lagi di telinga Alfa, _”kamu.”_

“Aku.”

Mata Alfa menutup.


End file.
